After the Creed
by storne
Summary: what happens to Altaair after the betrayaal of Mualim? Read on to find out!
1. prologue

**Prologue**

**-Not part of the job-**

Altaair walked through the crowded streets of Damascus, dust filled the air and the streets were crowded with people and vendors hawking their wares. his eyes darted from under his hood to make sure none of the civilians or guards were watching him. Suddenly he heard a sound; peering out from beneath his hood he saw a small group of well armed men surrounding a distressed woman. "It's not part of the job" he told himself again and again "It's not part of the job, it's not part of the job, it's not part of the job" yet he found himself sighing and turning down the alley.

He continued to walk down the alley eyeing the men. Three men had created a semi-circle around the fourth who was busy beating the woman. "That's what you get" the man snarled "But I didn't do anything" the woman screamed. People passing by didn't appear to care that the tragedy that was going on. Altaair continued to a secluded spot. Making sure no one was watching he quickly scaled the building. At the top he encountered a guard with a bow in hand staring at him with wide eyes. Before the guard could react, he charged, clapping his hand over the guard's mouth. He tensed his knuckle, causing the blade concealed in his gauntlet to come out with a satisfying_ shick._ He drove the blade into the mans chest, slicing between the ribs and piercing the heart. The guard tensed, then went limp. Relaxing, Altaair put his blade back in the gauntlet and lay the guard down, careful to make sure the corpse didn't fall of the roof.

He ran across the roofs of the buildings, parallel to the armed men. When he came to the building directly across from them he stopped. He took and few steps back, ran forward, and leaped. He aimed for the man inside the semi-circle, He hit him with both knees and knocked him down, breaking Altaair's fall. Once on the ground he tensed his knuckle and drove the blade into man's neck. The other three men stared at him, stunned. Grabbing a throwing knife from the inside of his boot, he stood up and threw it at the middle man's neck. He dropped without a sound. The other two men drew their long swords and charged at Altaair. Not having time to draw his own long sword he grabbed the dagger out of its sheath on his belt and stood in a defensive position. The first man swung the sword horizontally at him with both hands; Altaair ducked and stabbed the dagger into the man's boot, causing him to lean over with pain, quickly Altaair swung the dagger upward cleaving the man's skull, he fell down, blood dripping from the deep gash on his forehead. The last swung at him vertically, Altaair sidestepped and swung his dagger at the man, who whipped his blade around and parried it. Altaair feinted to the left, then stabbed the neck on the right, the man flinched to left then wasn't in time to parry the stab, He fell without a sound.

Looking down at the bodies Altaair heard the shouts of guards in the distance. He ran from the sounds turning his head accepting the womans thanks over his shoulder. He spotted a small group of white robed scholars. He walked into the group his white robe blending perfectly with theirs. As he walked by the oblivious guards he thought "Now time for the job".


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**-Information- **

Altaair sat on a bench in a side alley eyeing the people around him, searching for his informant. His search was futile as the informant wasn't due for another hour, but he had no other leads, and had to lay low after the episode in the alley. Vaguely listening to the conversation of the people next to him, he remembered the events of the past few months. After the betrayal by Mualim, Altaair had left the creed. For a few weeks he tried to learn various trades, such as carpentry or blacksmithing. But realizing that assassination was his only strong side, he took up his gear and became a mercenary. He found that killing was much more difficult without the resources of the creed. Before, jobs took him a few hours, now they took a day or two. And his current job had taken three days so far! He didn't have much time left before his target left town.

Suddenly, the words of the man next to him caught his attention "… now if only Altaair would realize I am trying to talk to him" Altaair looked to his left and noticed for the first time that the man fitted the description he had been given. "ah, sorry I had other things on my mind" he said hastily, "no matter" responded the man, "though I notice you're here early" "as are you" the man smiled and said "I am Hualim, and this man next to me is Alaam." Altaair shook their hands and said "normally people in your line of business prefer no names" "ahh, but we think men trust you more if they your name" responded Alaam "And I assure you, were very safe as we are. Altaair noticed the telltale glint of a metal blade in Alaam's sleeve," I see" he said "well, onto business then, you have information about senator Halim?" "Yes" said Hualim "We have learned, that Halim spends most of his evenings at the north-eastern guard tower, apparently doing paperwork" "thank you" Altaair paid Hualim and stood up, but Alaam grabbed his arm first "one more thing, he tends to have at least three guards with him at all times" he said "they should be no problem" Altaiir replied, as he pulled his arm away and stalked off.

Altaiir walked along the street, eyeing the north-eastern guard tower courtyard, a large fenced in place, with the several story high tower in the centre. Their were several guards inside, most of them were sitting at a table playing cards but a few were standing around, clearly intent on guarding the place. Suddenly a man grasped his shoulder "I know who you are" he said. Altaair turned his head, alarmed, but was relieved to see not a guard, but a beggar with yellow teeth and ragged clothes, "or rather what you are" the man continued. Intrigued, Altaair asked "Do you know how I could get inside?" "No, but I do happen to know that one of the guards spends most of his time at the pub down the street. Maybe you could 'convince' him to tell you more" "thank you" said Altaair as he slipped the man a coin and started of down the street he had pointed out. "My luck seems to be changing" he thought.

He arrived at the pub and looked around. It was half-full of men and women drowning their sorrows in alcohol. On the left of where he entered was a bar where the barman was washing a couple of glasses, a single deer's head decorated the wall. Their were no windows giving the place a look of despair. He walked up to the bar and asked "which of these men is a city guard?" the barman grunted and shrugged to the left, towards a man with blond hair, "thank you". As Altaair approached the man he noticed that his blond hair was dirty as if it had not been washed for days, and he had stubble on his chin. "good day" Ataair said, putting on an air of cheeriness "isn't it?". The man merely grumbled, "so what do you do for a living" pressed Altaair, "guard" the man mumbled, taking a sip of his ale. "Really, interesting", said Altaair, maintaining his cheeriness ,"Tell you what, why don't I buy your next drink, seeing as how you keep the city safe and all" Suddenly the guard seemed more interested "really? Well, uh, thanks" Altaiir smiled and dug out some money, "here you go" he said, handing it to the man. "So if you're a guard, why aren't you at the tower?" Asked Altaair, trying to sound innocently curious, "I take the evening shift" he replied "oh yeah" "yeah, but the afternoon shift always leaves early, 8:45 instead of 9" "interesting, well I had better get going" replied Altaiir. Wanting to leave now that he had his information "see you around, friend" replied the guard, but Altaair was already slipping outside into the crowded streets. He looked up at the sun, "only about noon" he thought "I've got lots of time"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-never going back-**

Altaiir decided to wait at home for the time when he would have to act, so he walked to his small hovel in the poor district of the city. As soon as he got within sight of the door, he knew something was wrong, the door was slightly ajar. Altaiir carefully stepped inside and had his suspicions confirmed by the sheets on his small cot being ruffled and faint footprints on the ground. "Come on out" he said loudly "I know you're there". Their was faint scuffling noise and a figure clad in the white robe of the Assassin's Creed dropped from the ceiling. It was a young man in his mid-twenties, he was just about to speak when Altaiir interrupted him "Wait, let me guess" the assassin was surprised but allowed Altaiir to continue "The Creed wants me back?" the young assassin was only able to nod tightly in response. "I'm surprised it took them this long to find me" scoffed Altaiir "W-well you aren't exactly an easy man to find" the man stammered "true" said Altaiir. He eyed up the man "Aren't you a little young to be a full-fledged assassin?" he asked "well, uh" He stuttered "I'm, uh, I'm new" "So the Creed's accepting volunteers now?" Altaiir said, slowly shaking his head "How pathetic" " But we really need you back" Said the man, regaining some of his composure "I don't do that anymore" replied Altaiir. The man raised one eyebrow "Really?" he said, almost mockingly "Then what are these". He threw a small white bag on the ground, a single dagger clattered from it to land at Altaiir's feet, but the sound of many more weapons emanated from the bag, "I found them hidden in the rafters" now Altaiir was getting angry, "Look" he said, almost shouting "I'm never going back to the Creed, NOW LEAVE" as he shouted the last two words, he grabbed the young assassin, thrust him out the door, and slammed it behind him.

Altaiir sat down on his small cot and looked around the small, one room building. All he saw was a single small table with various fruits, parchments, and other assorted items strewn about, that was it. No other furniture or decorations, bare walls, a cot, and a table, that was it. He sighed "looks like it's time to move again" he got up and began gathering up his meager belongings

**Whew, finally got this up. Sorry this took me so long, but I was sick. I also joined a play, so less free time there. And despite taking so long, it's a small chapter!! Aren't I just the best writer ever.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-The Kill-**

It was a beautiful evening, the sun cast the last pink rays of the day over a nearby forest, and everything was getting ready for the night. It would have been a beautiful time to take a stroll, however, for senator Halim, it was not to be so. He stared stubbornly at the two guards posted at his door "This is ridiculous" he said "All I want is to go for a nice evening stroll!!" "I'm sorry, senator" said one guard "But it's too dangerous, many men want you dead" "If they were to assassinate me they would have done so by now" harrumphed the senator. He decided to look out the window and admire the beautiful sight, but his attention was caught by a flash of white from below. He looked down and saw a figure clad in a white robe, he tried to shout a warning to the guards, but suddenly felt something cold and sharp on his neck, and all he managed was a weak "urk" before he fell out of the window. Oddly enough his only thoughts on the way down were "Oh no, not again" many scientists agree that if we knew why the senator thought this on his way down, we would know a lot more about life.

Altair heard several things after stabbing the senator, one sound was the guards shouting in shock at what appeared to be Halim throwing himself out of the window. Another was the sound of people screaming as they fled from the body. Another yet was the sound of a bird squawking as one of the senators arms struck it on his way down. But the only one that mattered to Altar was the guards; it meant that they would rush to the window and see him. Unless he moved fast he would be caught. He quickly swung himself to the top of the, and clung to a decorative design on the outside. The guards were focused on the ground below, and didn't notice Altair. However, from his vantage point he could see several guards weaving through the hysteric crowds to get to the body. He didn't have enough time to climb back down; however, he noticed a bale of hay positioned below the tower. Taking a deep breath, he leaped, angling himself to land in the hay. As he rushed through the, air, he remembered the time he did this exact thing to prove that those of the Creed did not fear death. He shook his head to clear the memories, that was a different time, a different place. This was now, and he had to focus. The hay softened his fall, but that didn't stop the pain. A fierce jab at first, which slowly faded to a dull throbbing, then finally vanished. He checked over himself, no broken bones or serious injuries. He settled down for a long wait.

**And there you go. I apologize for the small chapter, next one'll be big, I promise!**

**And yes, shameless Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy reference. I couldn't help myself :p**

**Well, see you peeps later.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-The Warehouse-**

After many hours of waiting, the area around the tower finally calmed down enough for Altair to slip out unnoticed. On his way out, he caught a glimpse of the

Not-yet-moved corpse, his head must have hit first, causing it to nearly decapitate him, disguising the stab wound among many or rips and tears. As he continued to escape, he wondered what Halim had done to deserve death. In the Creed, he always had a good reason as to why he was killing a man. "But those reasons were false' he reminded himself "Mualim chose the men for his own goals, that was why it was corrupted, and that was why he was never going back. But still, Altair grieved for the man "He had done nothing wrong" he continued to tell himself "He didn't need to die" and yet, the practical side of him told him that, in order to survive, he had to kill. Altair simply sighed, and rushed of to the meeting point.

Altair found himself in a small side alley, bordered by begging vagrants and decrepit benches. "Why meet here?" he wondered, and at the same time, he knew that it was well away from the prying eyes and ears of the guards. He found the bench mentioned to him a couple days previous. After a short wait, a man in a filthy black robe sat down next to him. Altair quickly recognized his face "Hualim" He said surprised, the sound of his voice also startled Hualim, he looked and recognized Altair "Ah, Altair" He said in a welcoming voice "I should have known it was you" Altair nodded "Well to business then" Exclaimed Hualim, clearly un-fazed by Altair's silence "Do you know the warehouse in the poor district?" He asked Altair "The one with the basket shop next door" Altair nodded again, It was the same place he had killed a slave trader for the Creed. Though maybe his death was a unnecessary as Halim's. "Meet there in an hour for your pay" he finished, getting up "Now then, I have other business to attend to. Farewell Altair" Altair simply nodded a third time as Hualim strolled down the alley, whistling to himself despite the fact that he had just aided in murder. Altair stood up and began slowly making his way toward the warehouse, all the while thinking "How many unnecessary deaths have I caused? How many more will I cause?"

Altair entered the warehouse, the ware house was dark, no candles or lamps were lit, and had an air of filthiness around it, as he stepped inside he noticed there was an upper walkway, where a man was standing silhouetted against a window. "Welcome Altair" A voice boomed "I am Aluam" "I just want my payment" Altair said roughly "Yes of course" Aluam said, as he threw a bag of coins at Altair's feet. He scooped it up and looked expectantly at Aluam "well?" he said. Surprised, Aluam said "Well, what? Aren't you going to leave?" Altair raised an eyebrow "Well usually something happens about now, either you try kill me, or give me another job" he said coolly "Well, now that you mention it, no point in spending money when I don't have to" Aluam said smugly. He motioned with his hand and several archers appeared on the walkway, all nocking arrows and aiming for Altair. "And now Altair, prepare to be defea-" He was interrupted by a knife appearing out of seemingly nowhere and stabbing an archer in the neck. Altair whipped around a saw a figure in a window above the walkway.

**Woot, cliffhanger XD! Also, that took longer than I thought to write, ah well.**


	6. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**-Escape!-**

The figure stepped inside and quickly dispatched another archer by stabbing a hidden blade into his neck By this point the archers had regained their senses and were aiming for the figure, but Altair began to throw his own knives at them, and after a couple of seconds the figure joined in. In 7 seconds all their knives had been thrown, but most of the archers were dead and the few that remained were fleeing. "Cowards!!" Aluam shouted after them. Altair turned towards Aluam "It is you who is the coward, hiding behind your men like that, why don't come down and fight me yourself" Altai's words had an air of confidence about them, but Aluam failed to noticed this, and replied whilst laughing " You think that just because you can assassinate a senator or two, you can defeat me!! HA" he made a signal with his hand and several swordsmen appeared on the lower level, where Altair stood "besides, I still have many more men at my disposal" before they could reach him Altair quickly scaled the wall and jumped onto the upper balcony "let's go" he said to the figure, he nodded in return and they turned and fled out the window.

Once outside he noticed that the figure was, in fact, the Creed assassin that had approached him earlier. Not surprising really. "Well, I suppose you still want me to come back" he said "Well, you do need to lay low for awhile, the Creed would be a great place to go" the assassin said smugly, "I can hide from petty thieves" Altair replied, pretending to be half-insulted. "Yes, but this isn't just a petty thief or two, Aluam heads the largest criminal empire for miles, admit it you need our help" he said triumphantly, Altair sighed, as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was true, he needed the Creed's help "very well, but we have to stop by my apartment before we leave, there are a few, er, items that I need to grab" "HA" Laughed the assassin "You think I'm stupid? Besides, Aluam's men will be looking for you" Altair sighed "fine" He didn't really need to grab anything anyways, he was just hoping to stall for a bit. But as he looked through the city gate they were approaching he couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that he could finally go back.


End file.
